1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrogasdynamic spectral anemometers, and more particularly to alternate charging mechanisms.
2. Description of Prior Art
The charging mechanism for an electrogasdynamic spectral anemometer described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,564, issued Dec. 11, 1973 to Oscar Biblarz, and in the Journal of Electrostatics, Vol. 5 (1978) pgs 101-120, both entitled "electrogasdynamic Spectral Anemometer", consists of passing a condensable vapor through a corona discharge. This mechanism is dependent upon the existence of a supersaturated vapor in the discharge region which causes some inconvenience. Also, the blockage by the injector unit produces sizable penalties in pressure drop and affects the turbulence spectrum to be measured.